Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam preload=Report:Spam/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Anonymous spamming * Wiki's URL: http://es.lacq.wikia.com/ * Spammer: various users * Reason: the anonymous users of the community only leave comments, and great part of these are very inappropriate. I hope you can remove these comments :) * SIGNATURE: [Kagamine|P[ntor Kagamne]] [ talk me! ] 23:44, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Under control. 23:08, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Kitchen Designer Hertfordshire * http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/ * http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Singsing3 * Reason: Spamming several wikis including Community Central with advert * SIGNATURE: 09:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! Globally blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 16:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) community * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:638575 * Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/41.206.11.182 * Reason: Spam on the forums. Just because he is not known. I reccommend disabling guest contributors here on wikis. * SIGNATURE: ChampyN :Not really spam. Off topic, maybe but definitely not spam. A community central admin would be best in this situation. KλT 05:58, March 11, 2014 (UTC) community * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ICSDI.LOL22 * Reason: Many spaces and spam * SIGNATURE: ChampyN :The Greater Forces that Be seem to have handled it. 11:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) The account name pixelmonwiki has been spamming the same image that soccer66 once did on many pages of the pixelmon wiki, please block him from the wikia. rap-battle-nation * Wiki's URL: http://rap-battle-nation.wikia.com/wiki/ * Spammer: http://rap-battle-nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/221.181.104.11 * Reason: Repeatedly making different articles filled with useless spam, is using many different IPs. The one included is the most recent one he has used. * SIGNATURE: 19:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Deleted. 19:46, March 18, 2014 (UTC) paw-patrol * Wiki's URL: http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_Wiki * Spammer: Many unregisterd people. * Reason: They've made comments like sggdhfhdhhdhdh. It is all over the place. * SIGNATURE: Chasepup (talk) 01:48, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I do not see any recent spam comments. Are there any specific IPs you are talking about? — Jr Mime (talk) 01:50, March 22, 2014 (UTC) WinXP * Wiki's URL: http://windowsxp.wikia.com/ * Spammer: Various IP addresses (http://windowsxp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/186.236.80.2 , and http://windowsxp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.243.105.109) * Reason: The first user in the list has created far too many blog entries. Looks like mass spam. Please erase it all. * SIGNATURE: Hacker1 (Alias) 14:21, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : Gone -- RansomTime 14:35, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you. --Hacker1 (Alias) 14:39, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Pregnancy spam * Wiki's URL: http://futurama.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://futurama.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DeletedContributions/Pollard56 * Reason: Just got alerted that Pollard56 is making the rounds of different wikis, posting the same spam about pregnancy advice. The spam has been deleted and user is blocked on several wikis, so all that needs to be done is just take a look at any wikis that are not amongst the four listed in their profile and clean those up. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC)